


Ice Kisses

by Twilighthawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL female lavellans are mages, Elf Ears, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I know, Kisses, Short, Solavellan, but i didnt KNOW that when i made her, i love elf ears, really small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninalyn is sunburned as hell, Solas offers his services.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Kisses

Ninalyn returned from the Hissing Wastes so miserable her ears drooped. Sera laughed when she saw her, and Ninalyn couldn’t blame her. She was red from the tip of her nose to the tips of her ears. Ninalyn didn’t tan, she had sensitive skin. Pale sensitive skin. She forced herself to climb the stairs to her room. She was so tired she might have just laid down on the cold stone floor of the throne room. When she got up the stairs she saw a welcome sight.

“Solas,” she said, and heaved a sigh of relief. He wouldn’t laugh at her. He was sitting at her desk, reading a book, but looked up at the sound of his name. And promptly laughed. Her shock and eventual outrage only made him laugh harder. She stomped her foot like a child and turned around to head back downstairs. Which made no sense, it was her room.

“Wait, _vehnan_ , wait.” He came around the table and caught her elbow before she made it very far. “I apologize, I did not mean to hurt your feelings.” She glared at him. If she hadn’t been already red she would have been blushing.

“No, it’s all right.” She said the words but obviously didn’t mean them. “I look ridiculous.” She sighed and moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge. Solas’ face softened.

“It must hurt a great deal,” he said, coming over to sit beside her. She pouted a little.

“It does,” she confessed.

Solas gently took her face in his hands. She gasped because they were cold to the touch. He tilted her face so he could kiss her cheek, and his lips were cold too. Solas ran rather on the warm side normally. Which was nice because Skyhold was pretty, but cold. He kept her face in his hands and moved to her ear, which he kissed very softly, chill spreading down the cuff. She cooed appreciatively and he chuckled. Her other ear twitched and flicked under his kisses.

“Better?” Solas asked, releasing her face.

“Yes, very,” she sighed happily, looking him in the eyes. “Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. His kisses were always tentative, slowly building in intensity until she was lost in his embrace. But when she initiated, his reaction was immediate. He deepened the kiss before he pulled away.

“My pleasure, _vehnan,_ ” he murmured before he tilted her face to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> It never made any sense to me when people describe their inquisitors as sunburned or tanned all over. They are always covered, from head to toe. Except for their faces. Erica is pretty dark already but Ninalyn is an albino. This fic was born. Comments desired and appreciated.  
> (NOT the apartment AU! Whos proud of me?)


End file.
